Magnetic resonance imaging is an imaging method in which nuclear spins of an object that is positioned in a static magnetic field are magnetically excited with RF (Radio Frequency) pulses of the Larmor frequency and images are generated from the data of magnetic resonance signals that are generated in accordance with the excitation. Various techniques for fast imaging and for improving the image quality have been proposed.